Spider-Man Edge of Time PC Released 2017
Spider-Man: Edge of Time is a video game developed by the Activision-owned developer Beenox, based on the superhero Spider-Man. It was released on October 14, 2017 for PC. The game opens with Spider-Man and Anti-Venom locked in mortal combat near a glowing portal. Spider-Man tries to reason with Eddie Brock and remind him he is not a killer anymore. However, Anti-Venom pays Spider-Man no mind and succeeds in draining the radiation from his body. Spider-Man tells Anti-Venom he had no reason, but Anti-Venom viciously tells him he didn't need a reason, turning his arm into a blade and prepares to bring it through Spider-Man's chest. We then go a few hours before Chapter 1, In the future, Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man from 2099, has discovered that Walker Sloan, whom he admits is a personal rival, has rebuilt the Virtual un-reality lab into a time machine. Knowing that time travel technology is dangerous, especially in the hands of a greedy psychopath like Sloan, Miguel proceeds to stalk Walker through Alchemax and discovers that he is planning on using the machine to open Alchemax years ahead of schedule and dismantle their rivals before they begin, essentially putting all corporations under his control and a large portion of the earth with them. Despite Miguel's efforts, Walker succeeds in his plan and jumps into the past. Miguel goes in after him, but finds himself trapped in the vortex, Miguel witnesses Peter being killed by Anti-Venom (although at the time he couldn't make it out) thus changing the past; the Daily Bugle is replaced with the Alchemax corporation and Peter Parker is working directly under Doctor Octopus in the genetics department. As part of Dr. Octopus's genetic trials Peter has already uploaded his DNA into the system. At the same time in the future everything has changed too: all of New York City has become a part of Alchemax and has visibly changed. Once free of the portal, Miguel desperately tries to escape robotic sentinels and plans to come back later to deal with the chaos created by Walker's plans. Back in the genetics lab, Miguel is able to use the sample of Peter 's DNA from the Genetics program to create a "Chronal link" a telepathic link between himself and Peter. ("Are the other mes in my head, too?") Miguel tries to explain the situation to Peter however Peter believes that if there's a crazed killer loose in the building then he has to stop him before he kills anyone. Peter soon discovers that the killer is Anti-Venom who is only able to muster enough will power to warn him to stay away. The Spider-Men soon discover that as a result of the new time portal Sloan is building, anything done in the past has an immediate effect on the future and vice versa (Anti-Venom destroys an elevator and that Elevator ceases to exist in the future) called Quantum Casuality. Peter was confronted by Wolverine, telling him to be careful and Wolverine won't be responsible for his death. Undeterred, Peter makes his way to the 66th floor of Alchemax where both Sloan is building the new time portal to the future and the final showdown between himself and Anti-Venom is supposed to take place. Deciding that plan A has failed Miguel decides to meet Peter on the 66th floor hoping that he'll be able to help him defeat Anti-Venom. However, due to some setbacks (robot attacks, being thrown to lower than 66 Floor floors), Peter arrives at his 66th Floor. Peter Confronts the Hulk before entering, Hulk asks him if he would survive, Peter says yes and goes to the Gateway Room. Peter arrives first, meeting with Doctor Octopus, Walker Sloan, and Anti-Venom all at once. Walker orders Anti-Venom to kill Spider-Man but he refuses and fights the control chips. Walker activates all the control Chips planted within Anti-Venom unleashing his bestial side, and with his rage induced strength Anti-Venom depowers and beats Peter to death. While Peter is being beaten to death, Miguel rushes to the Gateway, only to find that the Quantum Casuality has blocked the direct path and created another, longer route. With Miguel almost reaching the Gateway, we see that Peter's powers have been completely neutralized (here we control Peter). Peter tries to put up a fight, but Anti-Venom tosses him in front of the Gateway. While Peter climbs across the floor to reach the Gateway, Miguel is seen inside the room before the Gateway Room (here we control Miguel). While he gets the keys to the Gateway Room, Peter uses his last bit of strength to survive and defeat Anti-Venom. When Miguel enters, Peter and Anti-Venom punch each other in the face, with Anti-Venom's punch killing Peter. Miguel pulls Peter through the portal into 2099 while Anti-Venom is seen to awake. Peter weakly wakes up seeing Miguel carrying him. Miguel puts Peter into a cellular regeneration pod (with the DNA that Peter had uploaded earlier) to try and bring him Strength back up while he goes to the past to fight Anti-Venom. Since Miguel's powers aren't radiation based he is able to hold his own and fights Anti-Venom. During Miguel's battle with Anti-Venom, Peter awakens in the future, much to Miguel's shock, but Peter's being attacked by some "kinda monsters" (as Peter said it), when they were just Failed Experiments. Miguel uses both his Accelerated Decoy power and the Quantum Casuality to make Anti-Venom (oblivious to be doing so and unwillingly) save Peter by destroying the monsters' pods. He ends up finally defeating Anti-Venom by removing the control chips that were on him. Once in full control of his actions Anti-Venom is angry that he was controlled and forced to kill Spider-Man and gets his revenge on Sloan by pushing him and Doctor Octavius into the portal, seemingly trapping all three of them between the Past, Present and Future. The Spider-Men determine that while the time portal in the future is fully functional the one in the past has suffered Damage. As a result Miguel can't go back to the future because the Technology to fix the portal doesn't exist yet, Peter has to send the parts back to the past before going back himself. Miguel warns Peter not to let the batteries touch each other or they will explode. As a result of the Damage to the portal Doctor Octavius's mechanical tentacles start popping up around the building albeit distorted, enlarging them in the process. Miguel theorizes that Doctor Octavius is trapped between dimensions and the tentacles are either his way of getting out or his attempt to take the Spidermen down with him. After acquiring all 3 batteries, Peter begins to make his way back to the portal when the batteries touch each other. Miguel tells him sending them through the portal one at a time should cause them to restabalize. On his way back to the time portal with the Quantum batteries needed to fix the portal Peter hears a familiar Female voice over the speaker system beginning to taunt him, calling him a "blast from the past". As Miguel activates the Gateway after installing all three batteries, he discovers that the Gateway seems to be broken for some reason. Miguel tries to access the Archives for Data on fixing the portal, however as expected his Employee Code doesn't work because he won't be an employee of Alchemax for another hundred years in the future. Also, O'Hara has to save Peter from getting squashed by some closing walls in the future. Miguel encounters Captain America who tells him About Peter, Miguel tells him he'll be back soon. Miguel guides Peter to the future Archives where he'll hopefully be able to access the needed Data and send it back. While in the Library Peter continues to hear the voice over the speaker system taunt him. Peter finally reaches the archives and in addition to the data for the time machine he also discovers that Mary Jane will be killed the day he left in the Alchemax building, though do to the chaos created by the tentacles and the Quantom causality the cause of death keeps changing. When Peter finds out that Mary Jane is about to die but that only Miguel can save her, Miguel rejects, but Peter claims that if Miguel were to let MJ die knowing the danger she's in then Miguel doesn't deserve to be called Spider-Man. Later, when Peter claims that his future is meaningless without her after Miguel rejected saying that they must save the future, Miguel realizes that saving Mary Jane would even the score for everything the world owes to the Amazing Spider-Man. With that, Miguel chases after Mary Jane and finally saves her from a falling elevator. Thor goes to tell Miguel is Peter okay, Miguel respond yes. Now with all the Data they need the two Spider-Men go back to the Time portals to fix the damage and go back to their proper time periods. But then, Peter is ambushed by a Black Cat clone claiming to be the original. Peter realizes the trap and defeats the clone group. On his way back to the Gateway after dealing with the clones, Peter comes face to face with Alchemax's CEO, whom he realizes is actually his future self, kept alive by a powerful anti-aging drug he developed. The future Peter states that he has been acquiring power non-stop in order to live up to his perceived inabillity to keep his responsibillity. The CEO also mentions that he went through an incident where he lost numerous loved ones because he didn't have the power to save them, but then reassures his younger counterpart that he won't go through with it thanks to his plans. This is confirmed when Peter stumbles upon his personal Archives which contains newspaper clippings of himself, all his costumes stuffed and mounted, and several newspapers that show him walking a distinctly Dark path and confirming what his future self told him. Terrified of his own future, Peter flees and on his way back to the portal is ambushed by an army of Cybernetically enhanced Black Cat 2099 clones. They claim that Peter did something "unforgivable" to the original Black Cat and thus they're seeking revenge for her. Not knowing what his future self did to her, Peter tries to tell her that he hasn't done anything. Peter chases and defeats the head clone and once she calms down and asks how was she. Peter states that she was "excellent" and "better then the original". Peter gets the key he needs and goes off to meet Miguel in both Gateway Rooms. Once back in their proper timelines a hulking amalgam of Doctor Octavius, Sloan, and Anti-Venom. Peter decides to call it "Atrocity". Atrocity follows him through the whole building. Miguel proceeds to make his way to the Para-science research labs in order to find a way to defeat Atrocity. Once in the Para-labs Miguel states that he needs Peter to acquire some DNA samples from Atrocity so that he can figure out a way of defeating it. Ms. Marvel confronts Peter telling him to promise he be alive which he promises. Peter tries to find a DNA recorder, but fails almost all of the times. Then, when he's going to get a new one, he gets pinned down in an air vent by Atrocity. Peter escapes but destroys half of his costume. After (finally) finding a DNA Recorder, Peter then uses a gas chamber to sleep Atrocity (despite being a monstrousity Atrocity still needs to breathe, doesn't it?) while taking Atrocity's DNA three times, each with a different recorder. Once finished, Miguel determines that Atrocity is the center of a growing time storm and if it isn't stopped it will trigger a new big bang. The future Peter contacts Miguel and states that he planned to create a time storm and is going to harvest the energy from the time storm and remake reality into a "Perfect Universe". Miguel strongly disagrees with the future Peter and asks him what gives him the right to play God. Future Peter called the first Big Bang a good "1st draft" but it is in need of some changes and proceeds to dump Miguel down an incinerator. Miguel, after some work, manages to get back up, although he's "greeted" by Failed Experiments, who corner him. Peter destroys the Failed Experiment Pods, thus saving Miguel from the Failed Experiments. Peter goes to Ironman who tells him to be brave taking on the monster that Peter is being chased by. Then, with instructions from Miguel, Peter tries luring the Atrocity back to the time lab; a run through the fixed portal will negate the time storm and separate Atrocity back into Doctor Octavius, Sloan, and Anti-Venom Miguel goes to future Peter's office to finish what they started. When Miguel arrives to the top, he is greeted by a holographic communication from Future Peter. Neither able to make the other see their point of view, Future Peter invites Miguel to the time lab intending to finish their disagreement once and for all. In the past, Peter arrives with Atrocity in pursuit. Peter successfully reverses the polarity on the time machine and all that's left to do is push Atrocity through. Peter proceeds to electrocute Atrocity and send him through the portal bit by bit in order to separate him into his original form. Meanwhile in 2099, the future Peter has expanded the Iron Spider technology developed by Tony Stark and has rebuilt the technology into a massive exo-suit. When Miguel asks Peter about the exo-suit, Peter calls it a "crutch" and that he would never rely on such drastic measures if he wasn't 100% confident in his own abilities. Peter tells him that while his Spider-Sense may give his future self an advantage over Miguel (who lacks a Spider-Sense), Captain America once told him that he always leaves himself open for a few moments after his combo attacks, saying "I know I shouldn't, but I do, you can use that against him." Realizing that the future Peter doesn't know about Atrocity due to him not living through this event like his younger self, Miguel tricks the future Peter into attacking Atrocity's tentacles thereby slowly depowering him. In the past, Peter is able to force Atrocity back into the portal. All that's left to do is "Lock it down" on Miguel's end thereby ending the timestorm and completely undoing all tampering with the Timeline. In the future, Miguel has depowered the future Peter. To counter this, future Peter begins to harness and use time storm energy to attack Miguel. Eventually Miguel overloads the exo-suit and kicks the future Peter through the portal, thus ending the time storm, restablizing time and (presumably) killing the Amazing Spider-Man from 2099. After a few words, both Peter and Miguel realize that they still have the Chronal Link and can still talk with each other. Peter asked Miguel if this would make them crazy. Miguel responds by saying "Crazy? We already dress up in skintight costumes, fighting bad guys for free!". Peter wants to know how this is possible, but Miguel asks Peter if he wants a 5 hour lecture on Temporal Physics, to which Peter replies that he has all the time in the world now. Miguel then begins explaining the concept to Peter in the credits. Main Characters: Spider-Man/Peter Parker Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara Supporting Characters: Wolverine/James Logan (Appear in this version only) Captain America/Steve Rogers (Appear in this version only) Ironman/Tony Stark (Appear in this version only) Hulk/Bruce Banner (Appear in this verison only) Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers (Appear in this version only) Thor (Appear in this version only) Mary Jane Watson J Jonah Jameson Uncle Ben (Picture Only) Aunt May (Picture Only) Villains: Doctor Octopus Walker Sloan Anti-Venom Black Cat 2099 Atrocity Alchemax CEO